idsbiostoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirty Money
Prologue I am Myto, matoran of air. I guess my life's been pretty interesting. In my time i've been to many a place; Daxia, Kadax nui, Destral, Slikra-nui, and many more. But if you ask anyone who knew me they would tell you that i'm not that good of a person. Not just not good; Terrible. I may even have been the most traitorous matoran ever created. I lived for backstabbin' and wrong-doin' and anything along those lines. That lead to myself getting a pretty bad reputation. But that didnt bother me. Actually I kinda liked it. Thats about when my life got interesting. My bad impression lead me to be of interest to gangs, criminals and other organisations. But I wasn't cheap. I wouldn't do anything if pay wasn't part of the agreement, no-siree. So yeah, I've lived a pretty good life. Though not a good or honourable one, but still pretty good. But anyway, the fact of the matter is that I'm dead. Yep long dead. I died in MVT crash on Tehktra nui on a mission for The Master to retreive an olmak. Two goons were chasing me and BOOM! I was gone. I guess the story is me reminiscing on my life and my adventures so......Enjoy! Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings I wasn't always recognized as the sleaze-ball I am. I was once like the rest of them. The vulnerable scum they call Matoran. I know I can't really talk cause I'm a Matoran, but hey. Do I look like I care??? Once again I'm getting carried away, um, lets just get back to the story. I don't care if you don't want to hear my story, I'm telling it anyway!!! ---- This is probably the furthest I can remember back to. I was probably in my teens and I was living on Myrta Nui. To tell the truth the place was a **** hole. I would swear but I'm not allowed to or I will get my butt kicked by my producer. Again with the side tracking!!! Argh!!!! I have the attention span of a fireflyer!!!!. All right calm down, calm down. What was I doing again....Oh yeah the story. I was a simple salesman at small shop in our village. I guess I hadn't seen the light in the darkness yet. Anyway, I lived my days peacefully and often greeted my customers and passers by with respect. What was I thinking back then???!!!??. The whole village and I were in harmony One average day I was attending my business as normal and one of my usual's' called Poa came in. "Mornin'" I said "Mornin'" He began to browse the shop, as any one would. I happened to notice a large group of Matoran enter the store as well. They seemed pretty shady. Poa himself, was looking at some magazines when the group approached him. I didn't hear what they said to him but I didn't trust them. I turned around and pretended to be checking the price of some Madu liquor. Poa came to the counter holding a newspaper in front of himself. "Ummm...can I help you, Poa?" "Yes....Yes you can" He said still hidden behind the newspaper. He dropped the paper and he had a pistol in hand. '"You can start by emptying out that register!!!!" "Poa whats wrong with you??? You've never been like this" The group of Matoran came to the counter, they too were armed. "Put yer hands up and do what he said thicko!!!" I should should have ripped their eyes out of their sockets and shoved them up their..... Alright Myto, just, just calm down, the nice people want to read the story. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Alright on with the story. I reluctantly, with one hand up, emptied the register draw into their sack. After that the gang, including Poa, promptly left. I had never felt so angry in my life. My eyes were burning and I was filled with hatred. I looked under the counter into the glass display case filled with fire-arms. I was supposed to only to sell them to matoran with a hunting license, and never use them myself. In my rage I grabbed a hammer and shattered the case. I would not let them forget the day they had a run in with me!!!! Chapter 2: Finally Some Action Alright where was I... oh yeah those jerks, including Poa for the record, where making off with my loot and I was gonna stop them. This is marginally more ineresting than the last chapter. I don't even see why you want to even read this story. Get lost for mata nui's sake!!! I bet there are still some losers out there who want to read this so, at the risk of me dying of boredom, here we go.... Outside the gang mounted their motorbikes, which they had left out by the road, heavily armed. Poa loaded the bag of money onto the back of his bike, which if I remember correctly had a quite an intimidating rahi skull atop it, and turned to the rest of the group. "Alright boys, we gotta move quick and fast. We shoot up the village and head out to our base in the the desert. Got it??!" "You guys go on ahead, the three of us are gonna have a smoke. We'll catch up" I was standing by the door of my shop, armed, waiting for my moment to strike. The rest headed off. They zoomed down the road shooting down by-standers and targets within gun-range. The village was in mass-hysteria. A matoran who had once been one of them had now turned against them. The group passed through the village and eventually into the desert. I on the other hand was ready for action. The three matoran, one of which was leaning on his vehicle, were smoking and were blissfully unaware of what was about to happen. I was still so full of rage I opened fire at the matoran and his Motor-bike. The Matoran himself wasn't too badly injured, due to the fact that I had terrible aim back then, but then I shot the bikes petrol tank. I'm certain you know what happened next. I ran over to the charred corpse of the matoran still a lite. "Oh....my.....God. I killed him. I cannot believe I killed a living being" Back then I wasn't the cold- blooded killer I was born to be. I was just some naive twit. Death was a huge deal to me. "I...I..feel...GREAT!!!" "Oy!!!" I turned around to see the other two matoran running after me. I had to think fast. I quickly jumped onto one of their bikes and shot off down the road. "Oh no you don't noob!!" The two matoran hopped on to the remaining bike and were in hot pursuit. I hadn't ever ridden a motor bike before, so I wasn't very controlled. Actually I was swerving out of control to be honest. Much to my surprise, and my pursuers, I swerved right into the matorans' bike throwng them off the road. "Phew, that was lucky!" Eventually I had caught up with the other members of the gang in the desert and the slower ones were right in front of me. "Alright Myto, you've only got one shot at this....ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The matoran all turned around at the sound of my shout and I opened fire. The bikes swerved everywhere, along with their dead owners. **** Soon enough I reached a huge abandoned aircraft hangar in the desert. "This must be where Poa and the rest are...I'm going in!" Chapter 3: Birth of the Dragons Now to tell you the truth I quite enjoyed my first few kills. Even though they weren't planned and were just out of rage but still pretty awsome. And although I hate Poa with all the hatred and rage of a thousand flaming kikanalo, If it weren't for him I wouldn't have been the glorious fellow I died as. Anyway on with the tale. ---- I snuck into the building via a gap in the wall. The hangar was poorly lit with garish, dull yellow light and the rest shrouded with darkness. That big-headed butt-head, Poa stepped out of the shadows from the opposite side of the building. "Oh look its Myto, I didn't know the idiot convetion was in town!! What do you possibly want??!!!!" I was sweating with anger and I could feel blood pulsing in my head. "I want revenge. You're going down" I raised my gun. As Poa chuckled. thumb|400px|left Suddenly Poa stopped. One of the other gang members spoke out. "Whats da matta????" "Shup up you" Poa replied punching him in the face. "I hear voices...coming from outside. Wait a minute!!! I know those voices!!! It's the Protecorate!!!!" ---- The Toa protectorate, I remember them. They were a team of stuck up toa who though they were better than everyone else. Still they did save my life, but that doesn't excuse the fact that they are so damn stupid ---- "Dump the weapons and run!!!!" They threw their guns at me and they mounted their Gang Bikes. I wanted to go after them but I was still in shock from being at point blank. Suddenly the wall of the hangar began melting with searing plasma and a toa in silver armour stepped through. "Good work Ganon, now why were we called again??" "The villagers reported a disturbance, gunshots and explosions, Nalok" "Well lookie there" a toa of fire said," A matoran surrounded by firearms. I think we got our man!!" ---- Though I didn't know it at the time, Poo'a (ha!ha!'Pooa!!!)and his gang had escaped to another underground base of theirs. They began conversing and loading their weapons. Poa ran his fingers across the bulletholes in his mask created by yours truly. He was angry, furious even. He clenched his fist and punched the wall. He glanced over at his arm. A weaving dragon tattoo inked onto his skin. He didn't remember this tatoo. This infuriated him further. Then he remembered how he had let me get away. "Oy listen up!!!!!!" He yelled out. "Today our gang was nearly intercepted by Toa. Our crimes are of a terrible nature and if ever were we to be found out the consequences would be dire. That why I feel we need to conceal our identities with code-names." He noticed Pev, a gang member, talking whilst he was. He grasped an old pan. "SHUT UP PEV!!!DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND BLUDGEON YOU WITH THIS PAN!!!! Wait! Bludgeon...Bludge!! That's it!! The perfect name!! From now on I will be referred to as bludge, ya hear????" "What will our gang be called then???" yelled out one of the gang members Poa glanced back at his reddened tattoo. "The Red Dragons!!!! We wil be called the Red Dragons!!!" A great cheer rose from the Gang Chapter 4: Protectorate Jerks Ah the Protectorate.....the biggest collection of turds ever to roll outta mata nui's butt. Oh yeah, they're the pinnacle of jerkness and that's putting it lightly. Now this was my first run in with them so I didn't know what to expect. I thought a team of elite toa would be pretty cool. I was wrong. These guys were complete Morons!!! Here's how it went.... ---- "Well lookie here, a matoran surrounded by fire arms! I think we got our man!" The toa of gravity picked me up by the scruff of my neck in mid air. If he had done that to me more recently I woulda gone physco on his sorry face!!!!! "Hello matoran. We have reason to believe you've been causing havoc around Myrta Nui" "*''Chuckle''*" "What so funny Procks!!!!" "Its just you...*''Chuckle''*...trying to be intimidating!!!!" The toa threw me to the floor and confronted the toa, so called as Procks. "Oh yeah, not intimidating then??? Go on then, fight me if you think your though enough" "*''Chuckle''*...Sorry..heh!....I can't fight matoran!!!" He said crudely referring to his comrade's height. I was beginning to like this guy. The ice toa seemed pretty peeved. "Oh lord, here they go again!" "All right, all right break it up you two" Said the orange guy stepping in, "We're forgetting the mission!!" In the argument I stealthily began making my way to the exit. Suddenly I fell flat on my face, unable to get up. It felt as if I weighed more than 15,00 kikanlo. "ARGH!!!WHAT's THE HECK'S HAPPENING!!!!" "Thats what you get when you mess with Onuix!!!" The toa in silver armour approached me as my normal weight was being restored. "Tell us what happened here" "A gang. Armed gang. Led by a po-matoran... Poa. They robbed me and I followed them here" "Gang huh??" Onuix though aloud "Thats right shorty!!!" "*''Growl''*" "Alright team, let hunt this gang down. Protectorate away!!!" The team fled out the hole in the hangar wall which the created and just left me there. Armed and dangerous. I picked up a few guns and loaded up. I was about to promptly leave when I saw a ko-matoran standing at the exit. "I hear you want revenge, Myto. You want to stop this gang" "Yeah but...how to you know my name??? Who are you???" "Those question will have to be answered later. I can help you. Help you take down this gang" "I'm listening" Chapter 5: The First Mission "Gather round, ya no good pigs!!!!" Bludge adress his comrades. "We've , looted, ransacked, jacked, mugged, and theived at just about everwhere on this crappy island!!! We gotta think big you lousy excuses for a gang!!!" He layed out what sounded like a map, obviously to the amazement of the Dragons. "We head out here. Nasdak Nui. The biggest banking sector in the whole of this side of the planet, just a few miles off shore from here. You freaks load up on ammuntion. We're gonna strike jackpot central; Maranax, the largest bank in EOP. If we get this job done, we'll 'av made it to the big time!!! Loot, dough, whateva the heck you wanna call it!!!" And we got it all on tape!!! Hey there losers!!! You back for more, I presume. Figures. Isn't it time you imbeciles got a life?? Fine, I'll carry on. Yeah the ko-matoran took me back to his base. He's got together a group called ' Renegade '. They wanted to wipe Poa and his dimwit crew off the face off the planet. Pfft, I don't blame 'em. Whats more is they've got a guy on the inside. His name was Pontiex, if I remember carefully. He's been leaking info to them since they formed. Dumbasses. Yeah, I'll shut up now and get on with the story. I'm sure your pathetic lives need some fufillment.... Poa and the Dragons we plotting the biggest finacial crime in history, and little did they know that Renegade' ''knew it all!!! Just what I would'a expected from that arrogant jerk-wad!!!. I approached the Ko-matoran; the idiot still hadn't given me his fricking name yet!!!!! "Listen up...um..er...." "The name's Keyme" What a bloody stupid name!!! "Ok then '''Keyme, When the heck are we going after the gang huh??? I want the pleasure of tearing Poa's head off!!!" Keyme gave me a disgusted look. I was beginning to like this senseless violence malarky!!! "Umm...sorry to burst your bubble but, we aren't gonna massarce them" "WHAT????" "Just beat them up, badly wound them possibly..." "Then what??!!" "Ummm....I dunno...let the authorities get them" "Grunt...Aslong as I'm the one kickin' Poa's face in" Meanwhile Bludge went over to Trigger, the Dragons weapons specialist. "We need some guns. Make em good" "We got M16s, machine guns, Rotating Blaster Canons, rifles, shotguns, pistol, the works!!!" "Yeah whatever, load up those speed boats from that rival mob with weapons and supplies. Ahh, we made a pretty penny from that hiest. Alright you morons!!!! Load up, we leave at sun-down. We'll be there by the morning" "And that's all we needed" said Keyme removing his headset He approached the rest of his team and ordered them to get some sea craft. We were going to get there before their plan had even began. Revenge was near and I could feel it Characters *Myto *Poa *The Red Dragons *The Toa protectorate *Keyme *Renegade Trivia *This story has been brought to you by Category:Stories